


Wolf Time Games

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, CBT, CFNM, CMNM, Dom!Kate, Electro play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Forced Anal, Forced Bi!Derek, Forced Exhibitionist!Derek, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudist!Derek, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Forced homosexuality, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Nudity, Restraints, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Sneaky!Peter, Teen!Derek, Teen!Peter, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, authoritarianism, hung!derek, sm, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Derek doesn’t know where he is or who’s doing this to him, only that it’s being done and it’s working.





	Wolf Time Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this.

Derek whined as he slowly woke up.  The low hum of electricity against the bare flesh of his wrists and ankles telling him that he was in some sort of trap.  Beyond that his senses were being blocked by the current.  Then the smell of his own precum hit him as he realized he was leaking it down his bare thigh.  He was naked.  Naked and hard as a fucking rock.  He wasn’t sure how he ended up naked and blindfolded with electricity hooked up to him, his face aflame with shame because the last thing he remembered was rubbing one out and pulling up his sleep pants and curling up in bed.  Was that even tonight or had he been out longer?  Panic began to rise in his throat.   
  
“Is anyone there?” His voice sounded broken even to him.  He wasn’t sure if he heard movement or not.  The dulling of his senses scared him more than it should.  He was just about to talk again when something thick and slick was pushed against his bare hole.  He froze stock still.  No… they… they couldn’t… they… “fuck…” Derek whined as the wide flared head of a dildo pushed into his ass.   
  
Derek clenched around the thick toy in his ass and felt it begin to vibrate.  His cock that was already hard began to leak precum thicker as someone moved silently around him, positioning him up on his knees, on some sort of boxes.  His manhood bobbing openly in the air before him as his arms were tied behind him.  He couldn’t do anything but effectively hang there and rock back and forth on the thick toy in his ass.   
  
This wasn’t his first dildo.  Far from it.  Ever since he started dating Kate, she’d been toying with his ass.  Fingers at first and then buying him a thin vibrator that she used while they were making love.  Then it became a thicker vibrator he was to use at home when he masturbated.  Or when she wanted him to masturbate in front of her.  She liked making him strip down where ever they where and play with himself.   
  
Last month she’d started making him wear butt plugs to school.  It was uncomfortable at first and then the pressure in his ass started making him get regular erections all day long.  So much so that by the time school let out he was so horned up he’d do anything she wanted him to do.  Strip off in the locker room and give her a show.  Sure, he could do that.  Do extra laps in the pool with a larger butt plug so he came out of the water really filling out the tiny speedo she’d gotten him only to take it off and masturbate in front of her.  She liked to say she was teaching him to control the monster between his thighs.   
  
He didn’t care.  He liked the attention and liked that he was having sex, even if more and more of it was becoming sex with himself more than actually getting to sink inside her.   
  
His body arched as he came shooting out into the blackened void that he was in.  An electrical hiss entered his ear and he heard a distorted voice come over the ear device he was wearing.   
  
“Again.”  Fuck… He hung his head and started fucking himself again.  She knew about his stamina.   
  
Which was part of the reason last week she’d bought him a very dick shaped prostate massager and made him start wearing it to school.  At first he complained about how tight it made his underwear.  She had a simple enough solution.  He gathered up all his underwear wondering if she was going to buy him new underwear or give him something else, only to watch her burn his underwear, all of it, even what he’d worn to the field that night.  And then, standing naked and hard in front of the burning pile she made him jerk off.  Once he’d cum she made him go again and again.  Once for every pair she had burned.   
  
She’s sat there topless, showing off her bare tits lit by firelight as his clothes burned writhing in pleasure for half the night before she finally let him get dressed and told him from now on, he never wore underwear.  When he asked about the erections from the prostate massager, she smiled, cupped his crotch and told him he was her _not so little_ show off.  He’d blushed and she’d given him a ride home, where he’d had a lot to think about that night.   
  
The following morning he’d gotten ready for school, put his toy in his ass, and had to walk to school with a very full erection, which made people stare at him.  Which was part of what she wanted, he figured.  Him to show off his endowment.  He just hadn’t realized how much she wanted him to show it off.   
  
He’d been walking through the hall when she’d pulled him into her office to talk, leaving the door partly open she told him to take his jeans off.  He blushed but did as he was told.  Once off she began to give him a slow teasing hand job before she lipped a hard rubber cock ring around the base of him making his cock even harder.  He knew it was going to be nearly impossible to squeeze into his jeans now but she kept playing with him till he was nearly ready to pop, and just as he was about to go over the edge, she stepped back and the door opened revealing the empty hall and one of his friends standing there with an open mouth of shock at the sheer nudity and size of Derek on display.   
  
But that’s what she wanted to do, put him on display, and humiliate him.  Or else her next words that broke the stunned silence wouldn’t have been.  “You might as well take your shirt off too Derek.” He blushed but obeyed, stripping off the last of his clothing leaving himself naked in front of Aaron.   
  
“Aaron, I called you here to help Derek with a problem.” She indicated he should sit, and he went to shut the door but she told him to leave it.  He nodded and sat down, Derek joining him.  “You see Derek here is a nudist and an exhibitionist and he’s been struggling with wanting to show off his body but not wanting to get in trouble.” She gave a heavy sigh.  “I’ve been setting up safe places for him to be naked and to show off his body… but you see Derek also likes boys.  So it’s not as fulfilling for him to show off to me.”   
  
“Really?” Aaron glanced at Derek.   
  
“Y-yes.” Derek glanced at Kate.  Not sure what game she was playing here.   
  
“But I don’t… I’m not…” Aaron blushed.   
  
“Derek’s also a submissive.”   
  
“oh….” Aaron looked at Derek and then his eyes went wide.  “Wait…”   
  
“He’d like to masturbate in front of you and masturbate you.” She smiled supportively and Derek blushed furiously.  She wasn’t just humiliating him, she was aiming to get Aaron to start fucking him.  He hadn’t known what to do so he simply nodded, and let her lead this mess forwards.   
  
“He… he wants _that_?” Aaron bit his lip.   
  
“He’d even like to put it in his mouth if you’d let him.”   
  
“Der…” Aaron looked at his friend.   
  
“It’s true Aaron.” Derek knew he wasn’t a wolf, he wouldn’t be able to smell the lie or that he had no clue what he was doing.   
  
“But… you’ve never….”   
  
“I couldn’t just tell you…” He blushed furiously.  “How do you tell your best friend you want to suck his dick?” He looked down.   
  
“You could have told me.”   
  
“Would you let me?”   
  
“I… yeah.” Aaron nodded.   
  
“Derek, why don’t you get on your knees and show your friend what you want.” Kate smiled and Derek blushed getting on his knees between his friend’s jean clad knees and putting his hands on his crotch before opening his jeans and fishing out his hard cock and licking the tip.  He’d done this to a dildo once for Kate so he wasn’t entirely inexperienced, but as he licked Aaron’s cock before swallowing it, and keeping his eyes on Aaron’s face, Derek felt a series of nerves he had never felt before.  But it didn’t matter that the door was open, or that he was completely naked and near orgasm himself.  All that mattered to Derek right then was that Aaron was getting harder in his throat.  And in short order Aaron came in his throat and after he put on a show for Aaron and Kate by masturbating with the big toy in his ass.  They made a plan and Aaron would be there during their lunch to get head from Derek, and Derek left to get to class to leave Aaron to talk with Kate, something he feared greatly.   
  
It led to Aaron walking up and taking his towel away in the locker room later and making him stay naked before and after his shower, his hard cock showing off as he stayed hard and later was made by Aaron to masturbate in the locker room.  And then Aaron would hang back after practice so he could fuck Derek’s throat in his car and toy with the thick toy in Derek’s ass, fucking him to cum in his own jeans.  Derek wasn’t sure how he felt about all this, but he’s apparently gotten a boyfriend and a master in Aaron and he took his new position seriously.   
  
As Derek came again and again from the thick dildo he was fucking himself on he remembered how Aaron had actually picked him up to hang out and it had turned out into an impromptu date where Derek blew Aaron and they simply basked in one another’s company just today.  In fact he’d only just gotten back from that when he’d went to bed before he was kidnapped here.  He blushed as a hand grabbed his balls, tightening as he felt Kate’s nails on his sack.   
  
“Derek.  You did so good.” She cooed in his ear as she squeezed his balls harder.  “I’m glad you’ve gotten trained to where you can take a dick and cum just from that.” He blushed as she firmly held on his balls.  “I think it’s time we let Aaron fuck you.  Don’t you?”   
  
“R-really?” Derek asked as he trembled.   
  
“You do like it when he cums in your mouth don’t you?”   
  
“yes…” Derek flushed.   
  
“Then imagine his hard cock firmly in your ass, and blowing his load there… dripping from your gaping hole.” She pushed Derek back so that he was fully seated on the thick dildo in his ass.   
  
“fuck….” Derek whimpered.   
  
“I’m going to free a hand, you’re going to jerk off for me, and you’re going to moan about how you want Aaron to fuck your ass.  Is that understood?”   
  
“yes….” Derek panted, as she undid his wrist and his arm came around, taking himself in hand he began to stroke his cock as he fucked himself on the dildo, moaning about Aaron and how much he wanted Aaron’s cock, wanted him to fuck him.  He moaned and came, Aaron’s name on his lips as he hung there, limp and tired as he felt a blanket drape over his shoulders and the blindfold came off to allow him to see the room he was in.  It was only then that he noticed the video camera pointed at him.  He blushed as Kate smiled, later when she took him home, completely naked because she’d left his clothes in his bedroom when she’d abducted him, she gave him the vhs tape of his submission.  She wanted him to watch it and learn his place.  She smirked to herself as she drove away, Derek had no idea what she had planned but as he slipped back into his sleep pants, he knew his ass was in for a work out later.   
  
But he completely missed Peter scenting the air as he walked into Derek’s bedroom, sniffing after a smell till he found the vhs tape and slipped back into his room to watch it.  He was shocked, his eyes wide as he saw Derek spread out and fucking himself as he came.  Peter’s hand slipping into his own sleep pants as he jerked off watching Derek’s debouched behavior and wondering how he could best use this to his advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, let me know if you want to see more. The plan is Derek/Kate, Derek/Peter, Derek/Stiles


End file.
